<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>谁说得算？ by TimothyWithConner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494294">谁说得算？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner'>TimothyWithConner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在这个AU里，Tim摆脱世俗，在这段关系中占据主导权。ABO设定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>谁说得算？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/726918">Who wears the pants?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia">wisia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>作者备注：<br/>1. ABO设定不是很明显。<br/>2. Kon和Luthor关系很好。事实上这篇文章里我想探讨很多故事和话题，但似乎看不太出来。或许我会再写几篇去说明这些。<br/>3. 其实这里Kon是Conner Luthor，而且从未加入过泰坦。<br/>4. 虽然我很想让Damian加入，但还是没办法。<br/>5. 好吧，祝看得开心。尽情享受但别太失望，因为我提醒过你的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim的双臂在胸前交叠在一起，怒视着Bruce。这个男人仍然戴着他的头罩，他白色的护目镜下的瞪视丝毫没有吓到Tim。因为Tim知道自己是对的。Bruce就是一个保护欲爆棚的笨蛋。</p><p>“我要走了，”Tim坚定地站着，放下了手臂。他不由自主地挺了挺腰以示抗议，“谈话结束。”</p><p>Bruce也挺起了背，整个洞穴里的气氛变得紧张到令人无法忍耐。他用自己高大的身高、宽阔的肩膀和宽厚的胸膛笼罩着Tim，以示威胁。这不仅仅是蝙蝠侠站在这里，更是一个充满保护欲的、疯狂的Alpha。</p><p>“你不会走的。”这下Tim感觉到了语言里的威慑力。他却没有停下来。</p><p>“摘下你的头罩，”Tim厉声说道，“我不是在和蝙蝠侠说话。”</p><p>Bruce愤怒地扯下了他的头罩，气氛变得更紧张了。</p><p>“太危险了。”Bruce说道。他把嘴唇咬得死死的。Tim眯起眼睛，讲真？</p><p>“你居然这样对付我！”Tim说道。他挺起腰，一声低吼从Bruce的唇缝间钻了出来。“停下！这不会让我听你的。”</p><p>当Bruce明白他是什么意思的时候，他们之间突然沉默了。慢慢地，紧张的气氛消失了，服从命令的压迫感也一扫而空。Bruce沉沉地深呼吸了一口气。</p><p>“我没注意到……”Bruce说道，这已经足够接近Tim想要的道歉了，“我……只是担心。”</p><p>“我在这件事情上不是菜鸟了，”Tim抬起眉毛，说，“怎么了？你把我叫出来是因为我是这个性别的吗？”</p><p>“不是，部分是吧。”Bruce承认道，“我只是想——如果是Dick的话，我也会做同样的事情。”</p><p>Tim栽进控制台旁边的椅子上。那么……好吧，Tim能想象得出来的。Bruce对Dick的保护欲强到即使他是个Alpha他也会这么做。他是第一个罗宾，而同时Bruce实际上在他的城市里是个超级大男子主义者。每个超级英雄都知道哥谭市里的蝙蝠侠有多恐怖。Bruce几乎把他的气味喷洒在每一条街道和每一个角落里。</p><p>“行吧，”Tim接受了，“但是即使你会担心，我也得走了。必须有人代表Wayne家族出席，而且——”Tim犀利地瞪了Bruce一眼，“你也得去处理蝙蝠侠的事情。我知道你需要去见David，而且不，你不能取消。”</p><p>Bruce用手捋了捋头发，脸上露出了一个精明的表情。</p><p>“我也去。”他说道，然而Tim迅速打断了他。</p><p>“不，我可以一个人去。我有一切我所需要的东西。而且我有我的抑制剂。这不再是Alfred那个年代了，Omega不再是不被标记就哪也不能去了。另外，我能保护我自己。”</p><p>“Timothy少爷，我不想这么说，但你是对的。”</p><p>Tim被吓了一跳。Alfred以他的方式悄然出现。他严肃地站在楼梯的最顶端。在他们筋疲力尽之前，他会送他们上床睡觉。</p><p>“Alfred。”当Alfred把目光停留在自己身上的时候，Tim脸红了。</p><p>“你离下一次热潮还剩下一周半的时间，你不应该需要抑制剂。”</p><p>Tim叹了口气，而Bruce讶异地瞪向他。</p><p>“请向我保证在我让你不再用的时候，你会停止使用那些东西。”</p><p>“那很安全的。”Tim蜷缩在椅子上抗议道。Omega使用抑制剂度过他们的热潮，但对于Tim来说它的用处并不是避孕。他是在体内增加类似于Alpha信息素的荷尔蒙。</p><p>“你用的是我们从Ivy那里拿到的物质。”Bruce皱起眉头。该死。Bruce又用了那种威慑力。这些充满保护欲的电波使Tim的头强烈地疼了起来。</p><p>“我做过调整，”Tim试图解释，“我已经用了一年多了，一切正常。”</p><p>这不完全准确。有几次Tim在克服热潮的时候，他变胖了。这个副作用使他很难穿上制服。当然，Tim不会告诉他这些事情。</p><p>Bruce怀疑地盯着他，但Alfred打断了他。</p><p>“先不说实验性的避孕措施，我想先生们都该休息了。”</p><p>Tim点点头，匆匆离开座位跑了上楼。</p><p>“抱歉，Alfred。我——我走了。”</p><p>他说得有点磕磕绊绊，但他不想因此留在这里了。他不需要看就知道Bruce已经撅起嘴——准确的是，冷哼了一声。Bruce向Alfred噘着嘴——试图让Alfred理解他已经是个可以决定自己什么时候休息的成年人了。Tim肯定不会留下来听这些对话。蝙蝠侠噘着嘴就够让人坐如针毡的了。再加上一个Alfred，这就绝对不行。至少，Tim感激地想到这让Bruce离他的事情远点了。不管Bruce喜不喜欢，他都要去大都会了。而且，Tim的旅程还有一个希望Bruce永远不会知道的，完全出于私心的目的：超级小子。</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p>“哇，这里的空气真的，真的很清新！”当他们走下私人喷气机的时候，Tam感叹道。湛蓝色的天空上只漂浮着零星的几朵云彩。</p><p>“这可能是因为超人不需要像个疯子一样闻他城市里的味道。”Tam继续惊叹着这里的新鲜空气的时候，Tim伸了个懒腰说道。</p><p>“其实，”Tam说，“我以前因为其他会议来过这里，但我仍然无法忘怀。这里真的太棒了。”</p><p>这只是一种轻描淡写的说法。实际上，大都会就是天堂，而且说真的，Tim是真的觉得超人是最意识不到这点的。超人就是完美本身，所以他不需要去感受完美为何物。人们相信这就是超人的城市，而他将会保护他们。但话说回来，超人实际上是一个氪星人，不可能会参与到任何Alpha的领地争夺之中。显然他的生理学有巨大的不同。</p><p>“我明白，Tam，但是我们能走了吗？我不想迟到。”</p><p>如果他们能早一点结束工作，Tim今晚可能就可以寻找超级小子了。虽然他不知道超级小子在大都会的概率有多大，但毕竟超人住在这里。</p><p>“工作狂。”Tam用胳膊猛戳了他一下，然后手在Pad上点了几下。尽管她吐槽了他，但Tam实际上的工作量和他差不多大。</p><p>“我们两点钟要和Wayne研发部的首席工程师开会，四点有个并购会，然后八点有Luthor家的慈善晚会。”</p><p>她微笑着把目光从Pad上转移到他身上。</p><p>“所以，不是太忙。”当他们的座驾驶入视线的时候，Tim说道。</p><p>“噢，我很抱歉，”Tam说，“我忘记提——”</p><p>“不了，Tam！”Tim惊恐地说，“这足够了！”</p><p>当Tim意识到她实在开玩笑而恼火地抱怨的时候，Tam哈哈大笑。</p><p>“总是拿我取乐。”</p><p>“那是Steph的工作，”Tam一本正经地对他说，“我只是为她打掩护。”</p><p>“我希望，”Tim深情地说，“你们两个别见面。”</p><p>“呸，你只是嫉妒我和你的前Alpha睡更多次。”</p><p>当车子在他们面前停下来的时候，Tim打开了车门，Tam先钻了进去。</p><p>“那只是你所想的而已。”Tim也坐了进去，关上门回答道。</p><p>“不，我知道，”Tam说道，“我是一个比你更好的Omega，而那的确意味着什么，不是吗？先生，我是一个‘Alpha’。”</p><p>Tim脸红了：“我很抱歉！”</p><p>他不是故意那样做的，但红罗宾因种种原因是一个“Alpha”（更准确是每个人都认为蝙蝠家全是Alpha，谁会想到Tim是个例外？）一开始，Tam并不知道他是谁。</p><p>“你很走运，你伪装起来的时候很帅，”Tam嗤了一声，“否则我早就离开你了。”</p><p>Tim抱怨着，把脸埋在自己的膝盖里面。这是一次有点尴尬的分手，而且Tim就是这种人，嘛，他很自然地把他的两个前任当成朋友了，然后——</p><p>“等等，什么？”当Tam下一句话说出口的时候，Tim猛然抬起头。Tam调皮地瞥了Tim一眼。</p><p>“我是说，你这个骗子。我们都知道你为什么在这里。”</p><p>“我不知道你在说什么。”Tim快速地撒了个谎。</p><p>“唔——嗯哼，”Tam心照不宣地看了他一眼，“你要和我说Steph说错了吗？就是你有点喜欢上——呜呜！”</p><p>Tam狠狠地咬了一口他的手，而Tim轻声骂了一句，放开了她的嘴。她作为Omega真是有一口好牙。</p><p>“喂！”他接着说，“不要说他的名字，他可能会听见。”</p><p>Tim警惕地环视着四周。他不确定超级小子能听到多少声音或是会不会留意别人喊了他的名字，但他不能冒险。</p><p>“我大概，”他轻声继续说道，“是因为这个原因来这里的。”</p><p>“放轻松，我不会告诉任何人的，除了Steph，只要你告诉我你们是怎么认识的。”</p><p>“在芝加哥。”Tim说着，而Tam的眼睛瞪得圆圆的。显然，她没想到Tim会这么轻易就承认。</p><p>“芝加哥。”Tam边眨着眼睛边重复道。</p><p>“没错。”Tim欢快地说着，“他接住了我，就是这样。嘿！快看，我们到了！这里的Wayne公司看上去真棒。”</p><p>他迅速地从车里溜出去。</p><p>“Tim！”</p><p>真相实际上有点尴尬，Tim不会告诉她的。因为这样Steph就会知道，Dick一见到Steph就非常八卦，Dick知道了那就完蛋了。Tim已经受够Dick在他长大之后在他的腰带里塞润滑剂和避孕套了。扔出一瓶爱适得而不是烟雾弹可没办法打击犯罪。</p><p> </p><p>Tim气喘吁吁地咒骂着。这只是他不走运。那天暴风骤雨，寒风刺骨，而他身处风暴中央，紧紧地勾在一个该死的屋顶上。Tim调整了一下他的钩枪，期望警察能抓到那些罪犯。一旦<br/>
抓住了他们，把他们捆好，Tim应该可以顺利离开了。现在，他几乎能听到恶魔崽子的话语。</p><p>“你忘记考虑大风的因素。”</p><p>Tim考虑了。他被送到了比他预想的更远的地方，而他真的觉得他可以做得好。不是吗，他从十三岁就开始干这行了。尽管Tim只是一个睡眠不足和疲惫的小孩子，帮不上什么忙。</p><p>一阵强风袭来，Tim感觉自己掉了下去。他废了好大劲才抓住他的钩绳，但就在他试图调整的时候，他就知道自己无能为力了。磅礴的大雨压制住了钩绳，Tim认为自己要重重地摔在地上了。他会把脸摔得跟蓝莓一样，Tim郁闷地想。</p><p>“接住你了。”当Tim的速度降下来的时候，一个声音低声说着。他突然被一副健壮的身躯和强有力的胳膊拦下了。</p><p>“你没事吧？”这个人问道，Tim重重地咽了口口水，因为对方太好看了。他有一双神采奕奕的蓝眼睛，发型即使在雨里也一丝不苟。</p><p>“没事，”Tim下意识地说着，“谢了。”</p><p>这个人咧开嘴笑了，而Tim几乎要昏过去了——不是因为他是一个被打动了的Omega，花痴典范，而是因为他看到了这家伙T恤上的显眼的标志。</p><p>“你是超级小子？”Tim惊讶地问道，超级小子眼睛一亮。</p><p>“是的，”他说，“你怎么知道的呀？”</p><p>Tim伸出一只手放在超级小子的胸口上，就在那个标志的正上方。他发誓他没有趁机揩油。</p><p>“噢，没错。”超级小子害羞地说，完全没有在意Tim的触碰，“我都忘了。不管这些，你想我把你放在哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>这是Tim与超级小子的初次相遇，他也坚持邀请他加入泰坦。他们成了最好的朋友，而且——</p><p>那完全就是个谎言。Tim惊慌失措，让超级小子把他放在了最近的屋顶上。随后Tim在一个长长的、错综复杂的屋顶绕来绕去，甩掉了追踪器和间谍设备之后冲回了酒店房间，因为Bruce不想他们任何人和超人家族的成员说话。这十分虚伪，因为Tim知道Bruce不得不和超人在正义联盟里做好兄弟。但超级小子没有加入团队，而在Tim看来Bruce就不希望任何人接近他的家族。Bruce真的很有领地意识。而不管怎么样，Tim的确有理由恐慌。好吧，他并没有恐慌只是……</p><p>“嗷呜！你干嘛打我？”Tim抱怨道。</p><p>“你走神了。”Tam直白地说道。她把Tim从镜子面前拽过来，调整他的领带，“你怎么能不系领带呢？”</p><p>“我有你啊？嗷！”Tam再次揍他的时候Tim缩了一下。</p><p>“打起精神，别白日做梦了。”即使穿着紫色的晚礼服和三英寸的高跟鞋，Tam也超级暴力。真想不通为什么Steph和她相处得这么好。Tim皱起脸。</p><p>“我会的。”</p><p>Luthor家的慈善晚会没什么好挖苦的。这个男人左右逢源，而超人当他不存在。这有点奇怪，但Luthor最近很安静。他本身没有做那么多坏事，这是一个考虑的因素。Tim把超级小子的一切都抛之脑后。他不可能在大都会偶遇超级小子。那个家伙可能都不记得他了，而Tim是以Tim Wayne的身份在这里的，而不是红罗宾。他深呼吸了一口气，把胳膊伸给Tam。</p><p>“我们去跳舞？”</p><p>“去。”Tam轻声说道。</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p> </p><p>当Tim经过一群衣着奢华的人群的时候，他内心筹划着逃跑路线。这只是以防万一，因为坏人们总喜欢破坏这种场合。虽然到目前为止还是很无聊的。Tim还没有机会和Luthor说上话。这个人一下台就遭受到人们的狂轰乱炸。Tim觉得Luthor最后还是会找到他的。Tam正在为Wayne公司游走奔波，他赞叹她把Argo太太迷得神魂颠倒。</p><p>“嘿，”一个温柔的嗓音对他说道，“你真可爱。”</p><p>“谢了，”Tim礼貌地回应道，“但我没兴致。”</p><p>仅仅因为他是一个没人照顾的Omega并不意味着他想被搭讪。这也并不在Tim看起来像是个Alpha的时候。这不知道为什么使Tim感到心烦意乱。</p><p>“喔，但我是认真的。别担心，我不会咬你也不会歧视你。”</p><p>Tim瞥了一眼说话的人，然后愣住了。</p><p>“呃。”他噎住了，因为他不敢相信他所看到的。这是超级小子，自信又潇洒还穿着一套超适合他的西装。Tim觉得他的腺体会在原始的欲望中爆炸。他戴着眼镜的样子也很可爱，不过Tim不觉得这在人群中算是有效的伪装。</p><p>“Conner。”超级小子自我介绍，伸出了一只手。Tim握住摇了摇，他的手很温暖，仿佛散发着热量。</p><p>“Tim——”</p><p>“Wayne。”Conner微笑着补全了，“我知道，这很难令人忽略。”</p><p>“你确定你不只是一个跟踪狂？”Tim问道，他对这种突如其来的调情有点点害怕。Conner笑了起来。</p><p>“不，但为了你我可以当。”Conner调皮地扭了扭眉毛。</p><p>“我感觉被侮辱了，”Tim假装生气地说，“你知道，我有原则的。”</p><p>“噢？”Conner的声音像在甜蜜地耳语。</p><p>“我有的，”Tim严肃地说，“跟踪狂可不在名单上。”</p><p>“那什么在？”Conner问道。不知为何，他越来越靠近Tim了。Tim感觉得到Conner的气场在刺激着他。他的气味很微弱，但是Tim能感觉到自己只是靠近了一点就有了反应。</p><p>“肯定没有，”Tim舔了舔下唇，“你这样的人。”</p><p>“我打赌我能改变你的想法。”Conner兴奋地眼睛微微睁大了。</p><p>“我觉得你做不到。”Tim反击道，退开了一点距离。他已经设置了很高的标准了。即使他没有在找Alpha，Tim也不会随便挑一个。即使这个Alpha是超级小子，足以让Tim想为他诞下后代。</p><p>“Timothy。”在Conner想要反驳他之前，一个熟悉的声音打断了他们。Luthor大步流星地走来，几秒钟之内就站在了Conner身边。Tim的Omega那部分消退了一点，这是他和Alpha玩得最开心的一次了。</p><p>“您好，Luthor先生。”Tim打着招呼，“今晚您过得怎么样？这是一个很棒的活动。以及Bruce很想念您。他说如果您有机会，应该来哥谭玩玩。”</p><p>Luthor咯咯笑了起来：“好吧，我最近有点忙。”</p><p>他的目光转向Conner：“我想你见过我的儿子了。”</p><p>“他很讨人喜欢。”Tim说道，对这个新情报暗自高兴。</p><p>“他一点也不像我，”Luthor哀叹道，“都怪他的父亲，他就是个Alpha。”</p><p>Conner尴尬地耸耸肩。</p><p>“我想你在那段关系中说得算。”他对Luthor说道。Tim把情报归档，大脑飞速思考着。这意味着Luthor和超人在一起了吗？但超级小子不是一个克隆体吗？</p><p>“说得不错，”Tim点点头，“我也想交往的时候占主导权。”</p><p>“你不是那种想被驯服的人吗？”Conner问道。Tim感觉到一阵兴奋，但克制住了。</p><p>“不，我不是。”Tim回答道，对上了Conner的双眼。我这个Omega不会对任何人屈膝，Tim心想。</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>“我完蛋了。”Tim抱怨道。即使他发了誓要放弃超级小子，但他做不到。即使他们只见了几次，Tim只想要他了。好吧，大多数还是以红罗宾的身份见面，但还是一样。不过那也可能是性欲作祟。他的周期只剩下一周了。</p><p>“完蛋什么？”Dick低头看着他，嘴里还叼着一把勺子，斜靠在沙发上。</p><p>“我就知道。”Tim说着，盯着Dick的碗。那一定是麦片，因为Dick像是活不过第二天一样地磕麦片。</p><p>“不要回避问题。”Dick挥舞着勺子，居高临下地看着Tim。</p><p>“我喜欢上了一个Bruce可能会因此杀了我的人，而我无法遏制想念他的冲动，而且现在我快到热潮期了，我讨厌这样，因为我想抓住每个人吐槽。”</p><p>Tim抱怨着，而Dick的勺子掉了下来砸中了Tim的头。</p><p>“Dick！”</p><p>“谁？”Dick说道，而Tim退缩了。Dick的保护欲就像Bruce一样强烈，可能更糟，因为他简直就像是一个鸡妈妈。</p><p>“我不会说的。”</p><p>“哇哦，拜托。”Dick拿起勺子，Alpha的压力随之消失了，“看，我都没释放出来。”</p><p>“这只是因为你可以压制住它，如果你不这么做你可能早都被杀了。”Tim点了出来。Dick可以随心所欲地隐藏自己的Alpha冲动。这对于与Kory或是Barbara这样的人约会是必须的。Kory无所谓和Alpha、Beta还是Omega约会，这些属性在她的星球上不存在。而作为一个倔强的战士，Dick如果保护过度反而会搞砸。神谕是一个Alpha，在和她工作了许多年之后，Dick知道如何不去搞砸这些事情。</p><p>“是超级小子。”当Stephanie在翻看她的杂志的时候，她随口就说了出去。该死！Tim忘记她在那里了。</p><p>“Steph！”Dick再次施压的时候他哀嚎道。这是一种令人不适的信息素。他们没有血缘关系，但Tim仍感觉到毛骨悚然，因为他Omega的部分对这种表现有反应。生物学无法解释这种家庭式的心理影响。</p><p>“抱歉。”Steph说道，完全没有歉意。Tim猛烈地弓着背咳嗽着，爬向Stephanie。她把他拽到自己的膝盖上，安抚着他。</p><p>“很好，”她坚定地说，“冷静点，Dick。你或许可以让他早点开始热潮，那些抑制剂有点问题。”</p><p>“你不会也这样吧。”Tim依偎着她的肚子嘟囔着，“我告诉过你我改良了它们。”</p><p>“你浮肿了，”Steph在Dick卸下压力的时候回答道，“你不能对我撒谎，我知道你什么时候在克服热潮。”</p><p>“抱歉，Timbo，”Dick摇了摇头，道了歉。然后，他露出了笑容，“我猜我不应该这么说，不过我真的非常迷恋超人。”</p><p>“是啊，”Tim说道，“但超级小子有一部分是Luthor。”</p><p>“和敌人上床。”Steph哼了起来，更轻柔地安抚着Tim。</p><p>“我希望我能和他上床，”Tim嘀咕道，“然后我就能放下他了。”</p><p>“喔，Timmy。”Dick把他从Steph的膝盖上捞起来，然后把他搂在怀里。Dick能这么简单地转换情绪真的让Tim很害怕。有时候他想Dick应该是个Omega……</p><p>“你知道的，”Dick若有所思地说，“你为什么不去追他呢？”</p><p>“你疯了吗？”Tim听他的话跳了起来，“Bruce会杀了我的。”</p><p>“他会杀了超级小子，”Dick有理有据地说着，“不是你。”</p><p>“Dick！”</p><p>“他是对的，”Steph赞同道，“而且，他是超级小子！他是最棒的人选之一了。”</p><p>“我不在乎，”Tim说道，“我不会找死的。”</p><p> </p><p>但是事实上，Tim去找死了。两个半星期之后，他给Conner发了一封电子邮件，邀请一次约会。这不寻常，但现在很多Omega都主动出击。这就像是成年人的Sadie Hawkins舞会（注：一种女孩选择男伴的舞会）。他紧张地摆弄着袖子上的纽扣。Tim可以做到。他完全可以这么做。然后，当Tim看到Conner朝他走来的时候，他就口中干渴。一看到他，Tim就想睡他。但相反，Tim走过去迎接他。</p><p>“嘿。”他边说着，边递给Conner一束雏菊。Conner茫然地接过了它。</p><p>“谢谢，我想我应该这么说？”Conner困惑地摇晃着他手中的花。Tim拿着它们的时候满脸通红，它们是很漂亮的野花。</p><p>“好吧，我的确主导了。”</p><p>Conner只是大笑：“作为Omega，你真有胆量。”</p><p>Tim盯着他。Conner停了下来，焦虑地看着他。</p><p>“喔，我说错了吗？抱歉，这只是——”</p><p>“不，你没错。”Tim说道，“你怎么知道的？”</p><p>“你的味道。它好像被掩盖住了，但实际上还有。”Conner抽了抽鼻子。</p><p>Tim把这个情报存档了。不过一个半氪星人的嗅觉到底有多好？而他的脸红得跟番茄一样了。</p><p>“你能闻到吗？”</p><p>“能，”Conner紧紧抓住那束花，“事实上，我，呃……多亏了那天晚上的救援。”</p><p>Tim不知道怎么回答这个。沉默便相当于默认了。蝙蝠侠会杀了他的。陷入困境的秘密身份，尽管技术上Conner是一个盟友但还是和敌人在调情，地下约会。</p><p>“呃，该死。”Tim尴尬地说着。</p><p>“不管怎样，我们去吃点什么？”Conner问道，试图把对话引向一个更舒适的话题。</p><p>“就……就是无国界料理，”Tim边说着边领着他走向他挑选的小餐厅，“希望你能喜欢。”</p><p>“如果是你选的，我想一定很好吃。”</p><p> </p><p>当他们坐下的时候发生了一点小意外。Tim自己拉开椅子坐下了，而Conner并没有感觉到被冒犯。他只是眨了眨眼睛，然后说：“主导权，我记得的。”他们愉快地谈天说地，共进晚餐，而Tim也越来越被吸引了。当他们分开的时候，Tim因为Conner温柔地亲了一下他的脸颊而心脏几近停跳。这个惊喜把Tim的内心捂得暖烘烘的。</p><p> </p><p>**************************</p><p> </p><p>Jason止不住地大笑。Tim在Jason要他递给他头罩的时候恼火地扔了过去，然而他轻松地接住了它，这让Tim更烦躁了。</p><p>“闭嘴！”</p><p>“你太有意思了，鸟宝宝。”</p><p>Jason继续大笑的时候，Tim脸红了。</p><p>“让我认真总结一下。你在 追求 他。”</p><p>“没错。”Tim有些受挫。他环顾四周想再找什么东西扔向Jason，但失落地发觉没有任何尖锐的物品。</p><p>“这是怎么发生的？”</p><p>“就这么发生的。”Tim戒备地说着。</p><p>“你真是个专横的Omega，”Jason说道，“我甚至不知道为什么——喔！等等！这是一种性癖吗？我都不知道你这么大了。”</p><p>Jason嫌弃地瞥了Tim一眼。</p><p>“老天爷啊，闭嘴吧。为什么我要在这？”</p><p>“因为你爱我，”Jason回答道，“但说真的，Tim。这该死的到底是怎么发生的？”</p><p>Jason的语调变低了，Tim能感觉到Jason的忐忑不安。作为一个Beta，Jason几乎成为了冷静的反面。他比一个Alpha还能挑起战斗。</p><p>“你是什么意思？”Tim警惕地问。</p><p>“他是个混血——这家伙能成结吗？”</p><p>“唔，啥？”Tim无法掩饰脸上流露出来的震惊。</p><p>“这不关你的事。”Tim冷哼着，还是不自觉地就回答了这个问题。除了几次亲热以外，他还没和Kon做过其他任何事情。</p><p>“如果你有一天想要个孩子，你得考虑这事。”Jason继续说道。Tim揉了揉鼻子，慢慢地深呼吸。</p><p>“我……不知道。即使他成不了结，那也没有关系。我想，他更有可能不育。如果有那么一天的话，我还是可以……你懂的。”</p><p>Tim假装拿着一支试管，倒进另一支试管里。Jason嗤了一声：“当然了，那是你的计划。但如果你真想给B弄个孙子，你或许得告诉他酥皮来当他儿婿了。”</p><p>Tim脸色煞白。那可不是什么好玩的事情了，真的不是。</p><p> </p><p>“离他远点！”Bruce把Kon从Tim身边拽开，手紧紧抓着他的T恤后领。</p><p>“Bruce！”Tim惊骇地高呼，“放开他！”</p><p>当蝙蝠侠正竭尽全力对Kon发号施令，令人窒息的气息在空气中弥漫开来。Alpha们啊，蒂姆暗骂了一声，而Kon抵抗着，试图遵循自己的意志。</p><p>“他在亲你。”Bruce说道。</p><p>“因为他是我的男朋友。”</p><p>Bruce的眼睛眯成了一条缝。这可能会使Bruce想把Kon踢出哥谭，甚至更恐怖，Tim心想。</p><p>“这就是为什么我不想让你去大都会，”Bruce咆哮道。Tim瑟缩了一下，但他还是站了起来，把Kon拉到了他的身边，“我就知道会发生这种事。自从我从Clark那里听说以后——”</p><p>“这就是为什么我不想告诉你。”Bruce说道。Bruce瞪了Kon一眼，他还用手揽着Tim的肩膀，拇指打转着安抚他。</p><p>“Tim。”Bruce警告道。</p><p>“不，”Tim说道，“我不会离开他。”</p><p>“他甚至没有好好地追求过你。”Bruce双臂交叠着争辩道。</p><p>“而你则是一个需要尊重我的选择的过度保护的Alpha。谁是这里的Omega？”</p><p>Bruce盯着他，没有说话，但他在听。</p><p>“没错。就是我。这意味着我来选择我要和谁约会。不是你。如果我想要的人是Kon，那我就会想要他。如果我想去追他，那我就会去追他。这件事你一点都不能插手。”</p><p>Bruce有点泄了气，Tim的话语也变得柔和起来了。</p><p>“拜托，Bruce。我真的喜欢他。”</p><p>“好吧，行吧。但他在这里的事情，他必须遵守我的规矩。”Bruce孩子气地说道。</p><p>“我会的，”Kon表示赞同，“毕竟在我们交往的时候他才是老大。”</p><p>Tim只是叹了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>